<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joining Forces by Dragon_in_Disguise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594359">Joining Forces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise'>Dragon_in_Disguise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shameless/Supernatural AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Angst, Bonding, Castiel and Mickey bond and it's cute, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Terry Milkovich, Mentions of Season 05, Mickey loves Castiel's wings, Mind Reading, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel and Mickey Milkovich are left alone while the brothers go on a case, the two get to know each other and slowly form a bond, leading to secrets getting dropped. When Mickey admits he has nowhere to go anymore, Castiel offers him a home with them.</p>
<p>Aka, a direct sequel to Cliff's Edge (part 1 of this series)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Mickey Milkovich &amp; Dean Winchester, Mickey Milkovich &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shameless/Supernatural AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Joining Forces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay I'm having too much fun with this crossover</p>
<p>There is no set in stone timeline in the Supernatural universe, but regarding Shameless, this is set months after season 5. I have not seen all of Supernatural yet, so details in later seasons will either not be mentioned or stated correctly (thank tik tok for the countless videos on my fyp lol)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two brothers are awake right before the sun rises, packing up quietly for the trip to their next investigation - some lonely town with signs of witches roaming about. Fun. </p>
<p>Castiel finishes buttoning up his shirt when Mickey stirs behind him, mumbling softly into the pillow. Castiel turns to look at him, seeing the other two pause as Mickey sits up, rubbing his face tiredly. “Hey, man,” Sam speaks up, zipping up his bag. “Sleep alright?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Mickey grunts, running a hand through his messy hair. “Uh… fuck, what time is it?”</p>
<p>“Seven fourteen,” Castiel answers, grabbing his tie. </p>
<p>“Yeah, we gotta go,” Dean sighs, shooting Mickey a slightly sympathetic look. “Anywhere we can take you?”</p>
<p>Mickey shakes his head. “No, I’ll just… find my way back.”</p>
<p>“To?” Sam inquires. </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Mickey mutters, sliding out of bed. “I’ll figure it out.” </p>
<p>Dean shrugs while Sam and Castiel share a look. Castiel sighs and steps in front of Mickey. “Why don’t… I stay behind to make sure you get back somewhere safe?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Both Dean and Mickey stare at him as if he grew another head. </p>
<p>Sam perks up. “Yeah! Yeah, that’s a good idea. Besides, if we really need you…” he trails off, waving his hand a bit. “Y’know…”</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Castiel confirms, knowing what he means. He sees Mickey’s look of confusion and keeps going. “Besides, after last night… you can understand our concern.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need your fucking help, alright?” Mickey growls, body tensing up. “Go do whatever and you won’t hear from me again. Win fucking win,” he snaps, moving past Castiel to grab his clothes. </p>
<p>Sam sighs and quickly sets his bag down, moving and grabbing Mickey’s arm to stop him. “Listen, okay?” Mickey glares at him but doesn’t move to get away. Sam lets go of him when he’s sure he won’t bolt. “We’ll leave Cas with you to figure out where we can take you when we come back tonight.”</p>
<p>“Come back?” Dean says, startled. “What-”</p>
<p>“Shush,” Sam shoots him a quick glare, shutting his older brother up. “Just… you can understand our concern with leaving you alone, right?” Mickey’s eyes narrow a bit, but after a few moments of Sam looking at him knowingly, waiting for an answer, Mickey looks down and nods reluctantly. “Okay,” Sam says, softer this time, “so it’s settled. We’ll figure out where you can go when we get back. I’ll be damned if we leave you here near a bunch of bars and cliffs.” </p>
<p>Mickey huffs softly and turns away. “Whatever.”</p>
<p>The other three watch him walk into the bathroom and close the door. Dean slaps Sam’s shoulder, hissing at him “What the hell? We’re seriously coming back all this way for him?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sam mutters, giving him an annoyed look. “I… we can’t just leave him, Dean.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Castiel adds. “I will keep an eye on him. Maybe… talk to him.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, good idea,” Sam agrees. “Talk to him. Maybe he does have family nearby we can take him to.” </p>
<p>“Christ, I can’t believe we’re wasting time on this stranger,” Dean growls lowly, being nice enough to keep his voice quiet. </p>
<p>“He’s obviously suicidal, Dean,” Sam mutters. “We gotta help as much as we can.”</p>
<p>Dean huffs but doesn’t respond, holding his hands up in surrender. Castiel sits down on the edge of Mickey’s bed, watching as the two finish up packing while he waits for Mickey to come back out. He’s glad Sam is backing him up on this, reluctant to leave this stranger alone as well. Castiel knows there’s plenty of people who commit suicide on a daily basis, he’s just never come across one of them himself, nor has he ever stopped one before. He feels almost responsible for him? Castiel’s not entirely sure. </p>
<p>“We’ll let you know if we need help,” Sam says, sliding his bag over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“And for the love of God, show up if we call you,” Dean grumbles. </p>
<p>Castiel nods. “Of course. Be careful.”</p>
<p>The two brothers nod in return, glancing at the bathroom door before they leave the motel room. Castiel sighs softly, staying where he is and waiting patiently for Mickey to come out. It takes another ten minutes for the Milkovich to reveal himself again, not meeting Castiel’s eye as he sits down next to him on the bed, tapping his foot a bit anxiously. “What now?” he asks after a moment, looking anywhere but at Castiel. </p>
<p>Castiel hums, sitting up straight. “Well… we have all day. We could talk.”</p>
<p>Mickey makes a face. “About fucking what?”</p>
<p>“You?” Castiel suggests. </p>
<p>Mickey laughs, finally looking at him. “What? What about me? You sure you aren’t a fucking cop?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure, but why would that matter?” Castiel asks. </p>
<p>Mickey’s grin falls, looking away sharply. “Why do you care?”</p>
<p>“Must I bring up last night?” Castiel points out, narrowing his eyes. Mickey shuts up at that, bowing his head a bit in… shame? Castiel’s not sure. “I’m not a cop, I can promise you that. Anything you say won’t leave this room.”</p>
<p>Mickey’s quiet, picking at a loose thread of the sweats Dean let him borrow. He sighs heavily after a moment, glancing at Castiel before staring at the ground again, hard. “It’d matter cause the cops have been after my ass for months.”</p>
<p>Castiel tilts his head. “What for?”</p>
<p>Mickey shrugs weakly. “The bitch probably confessed to them that I locked her - what I thought was her dead body - in a moving truck. She chased me with a gun the next morning and the police caught her but I was able to escape.” Castiel blinks in surprise, listening quietly as Mickey keeps going. “Since I’m a Milkovich, it doesn’t matter what I say - they’ll throw me in prison even though, for once, this wasn’t my fault. And… since I just lost my entire reason for living in the first place, I ran away.” </p>
<p>Castiel nods slowly, taking in every word. “Can I ask what you mean? What did you lose?”</p>
<p>Mickey hesitates, running a hand through his hair. “Um… my, uh… my boyfriend broke up with me.”</p>
<p>Castiel nods again. “How come?”</p>
<p>Mickey glances at him, seeming taken aback by something, but continues. “He, uh… was recently diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder. You know what that is?” Castiel nods after a moment. “Yeah… we got him on meds after a bit, but he just wouldn’t take them… got a bit much, I guess. He… didn’t like that I was trying to help him, and he… broke it off with me.” Mickey pauses, his eyes turning glossy. He sniffs and shakes his head. “We’ve been through so much and for him to just… when I finally came out for him and almost got fucking killed by my dad…” </p>
<p>Castiel frowns, setting a hand on his shoulder. “Is your dad against your relationship with this man?”</p>
<p>Mickey laughs bitterly. “He’s against me being fucking gay.”</p>
<p>Castiel’s frown deepens. “Why, exactly?”</p>
<p>Mickey looks at him in disbelief, laughing dryly. “He finds it disgusting, unnatural- pretty sure if he actually was religious, he’d call it a sin.”</p>
<p>Castiel shakes his head. “It’s not a sin.”</p>
<p>Mickey rolls his eyes, looking away. “Don’t give me that shit. I don’t care.” </p>
<p>“No, really,” Castiel murmurs, squeezing his shoulder. “There’s nothing wrong with it. Your father is an awful man for telling you otherwise.”</p>
<p>Mickey rubs his face. “Yeah, I fucking know that, I just…” He sighs, hanging his head. “I came out in front of him for Ian… he was gonna leave me again, and I… I couldn’t watch him go, so I did what he wanted…” He closes his eyes, face scrunched up in pain. “I came out.” </p>
<p>“Well…” Castiel starts, still holding his shoulder, “that’s very brave of you. I know plenty of people who pray for the courage to do that, though it’s awful that they need that courage in the first place when it’s just love. Humans are… very destructive to each other.” </p>
<p>Mickey gives him a weird look, shrugging. “Yeah, I guess.” </p>
<p>Castiel presses his lips together, humming softly. “I’m sorry about this Ian. It seems like you really love him.”</p>
<p>“Loved,” Mickey corrects bitterly, looking down. “It’s been months… Started drinking my life away and it became easier.”</p>
<p>Castiel nods in understanding. “So, last night, when you went to that cliff…” </p>
<p>Mickey takes a deep breath and shakes his head a bit. “I was done…” </p>
<p>The room falls quiet at his words, the two staring down at the ground as they think. Castiel removes his hand after a few moments, clearing his throat. “Hungry?”</p>
<p>Mickey looks confused for a second, shrugging. “I guess.”</p>
<p>“Dean told me pizza delivers,” Castiel murmurs, pulling out the phone he was given. “Could order that. You like pizza?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Mickey nods, frowning a bit. “Did you not know pizza is delivered?”</p>
<p>“No,” Castiel answers. </p>
<p>“You live under a rock or something?” Mickey snorts. </p>
<p>Castiel pauses, looking back at him. “Well… more like up above.”</p>
<p>Mickey raises an eyebrow. “What, in a sky castle or some shit?”</p>
<p>“You could say that.”</p>
<p>Mickey gives him a weird look again. “Dude, where are you from?”</p>
<p>Castiel hesitates again, seeing Dean and Sam’s warning glares in his head, their “don’t say shit” expressions plastered on their faces. But the more he stares at Mickey’s face, seeing the curiousness in his eyes, Castiel’s not sure if he can come up with a convincing lie. “Heaven, I guess.”</p>
<p>Mickey stares at him before he snorts, a grin splitting across his face. “Huh? Fucking Heaven?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Castiel nods. “I am an angel of the Lord.”</p>
<p>Mickey laughs again in disbelief. “You gotta be shitting me. You mean to say you’re a fucking angel? With wings and shit? You here to bless my soul or something stupid like that?”</p>
<p>Castiel huffs softly. “No, I’m not here to bless your soul, but I do have wings.”</p>
<p>“Fucking prove it,” Mickey sneers, leaning back on his hands. </p>
<p>Castiel sets his phone down, nodding slowly. “Okay, I can do that.” Mickey tilts his head, waiting with a disbelieving look on his face. Castiel stands in front of Mickey, concentrating on his Grace as the lights flicker around them, catching Mickey by surprise. The lights flash suddenly and Mickey gasps as Castiel’s wings spread behind him, the angel wincing when he knocks over a few things on the shelf across the room. His wings recoil behind him before he breaks something else, looking down at Mickey to meet his shocked eyes. </p>
<p>“You… holy shit,” Mickey breathes out, standing up slowly. Castiel watches him, not reacting as Mickey reaches out a tentative hand to touch the edge of his wing. He holds it out a little further for Mickey to examine, shivering a bit as Mickey’s fingers trail along the bones of his wings, carefully stroking over the feathers. Mickey pulls his hand back, eyes wide with wonder. “You… so last night… that was you?”</p>
<p>Castiel smiles a bit. “I caught you.” </p>
<p>“Holy fuck,” Mickey runs a hand through his hair, laughing in disbelief. “I saw you, but…” </p>
<p>“I heard your thoughts,” Castiel murmurs. “It… caught me by surprise and all I could think of was “I need to save him.” So…” he shrugs, his wings fluttering a bit. Mickey bites his lip, looking down. Castiel tilts his head, his wings spreading just a bit to hover around them, feathers brushing against Mickey’s arm. “I would very much like it if you never go near those cliffs again.”</p>
<p>Mickey shifts on his feet, glancing at Castiel’s wings curiously. “I mean… fuck, I don’t have anywhere to go, man. I’m a fucking felon, my only family member that gave half a shit about me is out living her own life across the country - which I don’t blame her, I just don’t know where she is - the one person I gave up everything for left me, and-”</p>
<p>“Come with us,” Castiel interrupts him.</p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>Castiel’s wings disappear in a flash, stepping closer to the Milkovich. “You could come with us.”</p>
<p>Mickey’s blinks, confused. “Um… what do you mean?”</p>
<p>“We travel everywhere,” Castiel explains. “We hunt supernatural creatures terrorizing humans and kill them. Sometimes, we run into demons and angels, which gets a bit messy, but we pull through. I’ve seen your memories-”</p>
<p>“You what?”</p>
<p>“-and you could prove to be of some help, maybe,” Castiel says, ignoring Mickey’s questioning stare. “We could keep you safe from the police, too, I think. Dean might be better at that, but I think it could work-”</p>
<p>“Okay okay, slow down,” Mickey holds his hands up, shutting Castiel up. He takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. “You mean to tell me that hunter bullshit your friend said last night meant you guys actually hunt creatures? Like, blood-sucking, meat-eating fuckers that roam at night and pick off humans? Like in movies?”</p>
<p>“I guess?” Castiel frowns a bit. “We do deal with witches as well, and ghosts.”</p>
<p>“I fucking knew ghosts were real!” Mickey laughs, turning away from the angel with a victorious snort. “Take that, Iggy.” Castiel’s lips twitch in amusement, catching a brief memory of two little boys arguing over the existence of ghosts, one adamant on them being real and the other adamant on them being a horror story only. He snaps out of Mickey’s thoughts when he turns back to face him, grin questioning now. “So… you want me to join you guys in hunting those things down?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Castiel nods. </p>
<p>“Why me?”</p>
<p>“Well, as I said, I believe you could prove to be of some help, and we could help you by keeping you out of the police’s line of sight, and you’ll, y’know, still be alive” Castiel explains, thinking back on Mickey’s words. “Win win?”</p>
<p>Mickey’s face splits into a grin again, looking away and shrugging a shoulder. “I guess… what about your friends?”</p>
<p>“I’ll convince them,” Castiel hums.</p>
<p>“You’re serious about this?” Mickey asks, voice softening a bit. Castiel nods again, watching Mickey’s expression shift from amusement to worry to considering, then finally settling on ease. “Okay. Sure, why not? Got nothing else to live for.”</p>
<p>Castiel ignores the jab at the man’s suicidal tendencies and smiles in return, picking up his phone again. “So, pizza?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I see them again?” Mickey asks suddenly, setting down his slice of pizza. Castiel shoots him a questioning glance, chewing slowly on his bite of pizza. Mickey gestures to his back. “Your, uh… your wings.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Castiel blinks, setting down his barely eaten slice. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Just… they’re kind of the coolest fucking thing I’ve ever seen,” Mickey grins sheepishly, the expression faltering as he looks down. Castiel’s gaze softens and the lights flicker around them. Mickey looks up at the flashing lights, eyes widening in wonder as Castiel’s dark wings spread behind him, curling around the edges of the bed so he doesn’t knock anything over again. Mickey breathes out a soft “wow” and brushes his fingers along the edges of his feathers. “Seriously… really fucking cool.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you think so,” Castiel hums, spreading the wing around Mickey as if to blanket him, but not touching. “I hardly ever bring them to this realm. Difficult to blend in, Dean says.” </p>
<p>“Dean’s the blonde one, right?” Mickey asks, just slightly leaning back against his feathers. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Castiel nods. “Sam is the taller one.” </p>
<p>“Between you and me, it is unfair how hot two brothers can be,” Mickey snickers, shaking his head. “My brothers are ugly mugs and I never understood what Ian saw in me, but…” </p>
<p>Castiel tilts his head, nudging his back with his wing. “You are rather attractive.”</p>
<p>“No need for the lies, Mr. Angel of the Lord,” Mickey chuckles half-heartedly. Castiel opens his mouth to object but pauses at the fallen expression taking over his features. Mickey sighs after a moment and looks at Castiel. “Um… something you said earlier is stuck in my head.” Castiel makes a questioning hum, waiting for him to continue. Mickey rubs the back of his neck, shifting uneasily. “You said… it’s not a sin - regarding me being gay and all.”</p>
<p>“It’s not,” Castiel murmurs. “We don’t punish those who love. It’s not like same-sex relationships are limited to the human race - I’m sure you’ve seen other species do the same.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Mickey blinks, taken aback. “No, I didn’t know that.”</p>
<p>“Well, they do,” Castiel chuckles, wings fluttering a bit. “Don’t listen to whatever crap your father said to you about who you love. It’s not wrong, and you surely won’t be damned to Hell for something like this.”</p>
<p>Mickey lets out a slow breath of air. “That’s comforting, I guess.”</p>
<p>Castiel can see the slight tension in his shoulders, pressing his lips together and pressing his wing closer to Mickey’s back, grinning at him softly. “Out of the two, who do you prefer?”</p>
<p>Mickey’s eyes flick to his, widened a fraction in surprise before crinkling in amusement. “Asshole,” he snorts softly, shaking his head. “I don’t know… maybe…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where did you get the tattoos?” Castiel asks, gesturing to Mickey’s hands. “They’re rather… crude.”</p>
<p>Mickey raises his hands to show off his “F-U-C-K U-U-P” knuckles, smirking a bit. “My brothers dared me to get a tattoo without ma knowing but to put it someplace she could see it - just to see if she actually pays attention to this stuff. I was just entering high school and I wanted the other students to know not to fuck with me. My last name has a rep, but I was small Freshman year. Colin was worried I’d get beat up on since I’m the “most vulnerable Milkovich.” Well, my favorite thing to do is punch assholes and I wanted that message to be clear.”</p>
<p>Castiel stares at him, frowning when he sees a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. “Really?”</p>
<p>“No,” Mickey laughs, lowering his hands. “I just felt like it. No real reason behind it other than I wanted to look badass.”</p>
<p>Castiel huffs. “It worked, I’m assuming?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Mickey shrugs, leaning back against Castiel’s wing with a little shimmy. “My dad liked them. The students were scared of me already so it just made it worse. Iggy and Colin got tattoos as well - I think on their arms. Maybe shoulders? I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never even thought of getting a tattoo,” Castiel says, grabbing Mickey’s hand to examine them again. “Unless carving the angel banishing sigil into your skin counts.”</p>
<p>“Carving a what into your fucking what?”</p>
<p>“There’s this sigil - a banishing spell for angels - that we use to banish enemy angels away,” Castiel explains. “I’ve carved it into my skin before during battles.”</p>
<p>“That’s fucking sick,” Mickey grins. “Does it kill them?”</p>
<p>“Technically, yes,” Castiel hums. “I’ve died countless times.”</p>
<p>“Wait, seriously?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“That’s fucking sick.”</p>
<p>Castiel frowns. “If this conversation makes you ill, we can talk of something else.”</p>
<p>Mickey’s brow pinch for a moment. “You don’t understand sayings, do you?”</p>
<p>“Not all of them.”</p>
<p>Mickey tsks softly. “You would not survive a day in my city with how many sayings we have.”</p>
<p>“Probably not, given my death rate.”</p>
<p>Mickey laughs at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A little after midnight, Sam opens the door to the motel the two brothers left their angel and the stranger at. He’s bruised up and sporting a bad shoulder injury, blood dripping from multiple cuts along his skin. Dean isn’t in any better shape, limping on a twisted ankle and cradling his broken hand to his chest, scowling with each step. Their first instinct is to collapse on the closest bed, deal with the stranger bullshit later, but end up frozen in place at the sight before them. </p>
<p>“Hello,” Castiel says softly, his wings still out and curled around him, Mickey leaning against his shoulder sound asleep. Castiel’s right wing laid over him carefully. </p>
<p>“The hell?” Dean mutters, staring at Castiel as if he grew another head and ate it in front of them. “What, you getting cozy with randos now?”</p>
<p>Castiel huffs, looking over them. He ignores Dean’s biting question. “How did the hunt go?”</p>
<p>“Oh, swell,” Dean bites out, limping past him for the other bed. “Almost lost my whole damn arm.”</p>
<p>“Learn anything?” Sam asks, sitting down on the edge of the bed Castiel and Mickey are on. “I’m guessing it went okay since he’s asleep on your should-” He cuts himself off, finally noticing something. “Wait- why are your wings out?”</p>
<p>Dean looks up, seeming to just notice this as well. Castiel looks between the two, opening and closing his mouth. Finally, he sighs. “He knows.”</p>
<p>Dean chokes. “What? What do you mean “he knows?” You told him?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I did,” Castiel says, voice firm. </p>
<p>“Why?” Sam asks, glancing at the sleeping man. “Did he freak out or anything?”</p>
<p>“No,” Castiel hums, wing shifting over Mickey. “He was in awe, really. Took it well.”</p>
<p>“Well, good for him, he knows angels exist,” Dean grumbles, sitting down with a wince. “Where are we dumping him?”</p>
<p>“Dean,” Sam sighs.</p>
<p>“We aren’t,” Castiel answers. “We’re taking him with us.”</p>
<p>Sam and Dean whirl around to stare at him. “What? No we are not,” Dean spits, gritting his teeth through the pain pulsing in his hand. “Cas, what the hell are you talking about?”</p>
<p>Castiel sighs heavily, as if it’s a burden to explain to the confused brothers. “He can be of use.”</p>
<p>“He’s a complete stranger who jumped off a damn cliff just the other night,” Dean snaps. He makes to stand but quickly decides against it. “He just learned angels are a thing, to which I’m assuming you told him of demons and ghosts and vampires.” Castiel’s eyes cast down for a brief moment, confirming Dean’s suspicions. “Not only is he not a being with any sort of powers, but he’s not like me and Sam - he won’t know the first thing about hunting.”</p>
<p>“It’s called teaching,” Castiel grumbles. “He’s a fighter, Dean.”</p>
<p>“So what?” Dean growls back. </p>
<p>Sam holds his hands up. “Okay okay, let’s calm down before we wake him.” Castiel looks down, feeling Mickey shift against him. He’s, thankfully, still sound asleep. Sam continues, regarding Castiel carefully. “Can you, uh… explain?”</p>
<p>Castiel’s wings disappear, his hands reaching up to guide Mickey off of his shoulder and down onto the bed. Mickey grunts softly but doesn’t wake. Castiel covers him with the blanket and gets up, walking closer to Dean. “He has nowhere to go.”</p>
<p>“How is that our problem?” Dean asks, wincing when Castiel’s fingertips graze his temple. </p>
<p>Castiel doesn’t answer until Dean’s face is no longer bloody and he’s able to flex his hand again. “It’s not. It’s not our problem at all, but I want to help him.” </p>
<p>Dean is quiet, mulling over his words as Castiel turns to Sam next, healing his wounds quickly. Sam breathes out slowly when he’s finished, running a hand through his hair. “He has nowhere to go?”</p>
<p>“No,” Castiel shakes his head. “His home is… not ideal. He has no partner, no friends to go to. Not to mention the police in his home state are after him.”</p>
<p>“Add that to the list of why this is a bad idea,” Dean mutters. </p>
<p>Sam ignores him, pressing his lips together as he thinks. “You really think he could help us?”</p>
<p>“Given his background, he’s very good with guns and fighting,” Castiel hums, sitting down beside Dean. “With a bit of training, he’d be as good as Dean in no time.”</p>
<p>Dean snorts at the idea but Sam looks thoughtful, hunching forward to rest his elbows against his knees. He glances over at the sleeping man, examining him silently as he ponders, making Castiel shift nervously. At this point, with Dean’s complete disregard to the idea, he has to rely on Sam - if Sam agrees, Dean will just have to “suck it up,” as Dean would put it. Sam sighs, shoulders slumping as he turns to face the other two again. “Okay.”</p>
<p>Castiel perks up. “Okay?”</p>
<p>Dean does as well, but his expression is a mix of surprise, anger, and annoyance. “Okay?!”</p>
<p>Sam sighs again. “There’s no harm in bringing him along, Dean. We could use the extra hand.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe this,” Dean rubs his face, shaking his head. “You guys are seriously gonna let this guy join our team? Just because he has nowhere to go?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Castiel states firmly. </p>
<p>Dean shakes his head again, getting to his feet and grabbing his jacket. “Fine. <em>Fine.</em>”</p>
<p>Sam stands up as he heads for the door. “Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“To get a damn drink,” Dean spits out, slamming the door shut behind him. </p>
<p>Mickey jerks up at the sound, looking around the room with wide eyes. Sam jolts at the movement and holds his hands up to Mickey, smiling reassuringly. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” </p>
<p>“Fuck was that?” Mickey asks, his breathing quick and heavy. </p>
<p>“Dean slammed the door, that’s all,” Castiel says, voice soft. “You okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Mickey mutters after a moment, relaxing. “Fuck, I didn’t mean to pass out.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Castiel assures. </p>
<p>Mickey nods, the air falling quiet between the three of them. Sam clears his throat and stands up, looking down at Mickey. “So… guess you’re sticking around for a while, huh?”</p>
<p>“Uh…” Mickey looks taken aback for a moment, seeming to take a second to remember his and Castiel’s earlier conversations. “That’s cool with you guys?”</p>
<p>“Fine by me,” Sam shrugs. “Dean will warm up to it. It’ll be fine.” Mickey fully relaxes at that, glancing at Castiel with a look of thanks. Castiel nods his head in return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I already have the next story in writing (cough cough it's a visit to Chicago my dudes)</p>
<p>If you have any scenarios, prompts, or requests of any kind, don't be afraid to comment below! I'll do any ship/relationship and it doesn't have to be connected to the "main" story. As always, kudos are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>